Dialing Up Daleks
by Jamiecole2
Summary: The second official Adventure of Kim with the 10th Doctor. Features everyone's favorite enemy, the Daleks I don't own Doctor Who it belongs to the BBC.


The TARDIS had landed again. I was wondering where we ended up this time, when there was banging on the outside of the TARDIS. It didn't sound like they wanted in, but they did want the Doctor's attention.

I opened the door slightly since the Doctor was still shutting things down. "Yes? Can I help you?" I asked.

"Are you the owner of this Police Box?" The man, clearly a police officer with an Irish accent asked holding a pad of paper and a pen in his hand.

"No, I'm just a passenger." I turned my head and called back, "Doctor, someone to see you. And I think you may want to come over, he's a policeman. He also doesn't look too pleased." I turned back to the policeman. "The Doctor will be right with you."

The Doctor came up shortly thereafter and greeted the policeman, "Hello, I'm the Doctor. What seems to be…" but the Doctor was cut off by the policeman.

"Officer Sean McDaniel, I'm here to serve you a ticket for illegal parking of an object. I'm also here to charge you with theft of police property." the policeman said curly tapping the side of the TARDIS with his pen before continuing to write down the information.

"Look I'm sure we can work this out. This is my TARDIS; the police box is just the way it looks on the outside…It's not stolen property…Welllllllll not stolen from Earth anyhow. It's actually borrowed…" The Doctor would have continued if the officer hadn't cut him off again.

"Look, you're illegally parked, and you've just said yourself that this is stolen property. I'm going to have to take you and your passenger in for questioning…" Sean turned his head for a second hearing a beep from his police car. "Hold that thought." Sean went to his patrol car and picked up the radio. "McDaniel here, go ahead."

The dispatch officer on the other end replied, "Officer McDaniel, I need you to proceed to the Oak Ridge Power Plant. The staff there said there has been a break and enter, of, and you won't believe this, aliens."

"Aliens like foreign immigrants?" Sean asked

The dispatch officer continued, "No aliens as in outer space."

Before Sean could reply again the Doctor snatched the receiver out of his hand and spoke to the dispatch officer, "This is the Doctor, I'm with Officer McDaniel; we'll be checking that out for you."

The dispatch officer replied more confidently once she heard the Doctor speak, "Confirmed Doctor, as of right now you are officially authorized to assist Officer McDaniel in this issue. Officer McDaniel, your orders are to take the Doctor and any of his companions with you to the power plant to assist you."

"Confirmed dispatch," Sean said clearly the displeasure showed on his face at the finality of that set of orders. "Proceeding to Oak Ridge Power Plant, ETA 10 minutes, McDaniel out." Sean turned to the Doctor, "You had to stick your nose in, now I'm stuck with the both of you for the duration of this little excursion. Once we get done, I'm serving you tickets for both Charges that I was going to file against you before this came up. I may even throw in another one for obstructing justice. Into the squad car…both of you…NOW."

"Well you don't have to be rude about it. Aliens are right up our alley. We deal with them all the time." The Doctor said confidently sitting in the front of the squad car while I sat in the back.

"Speak for yourself Doctor; this is only my second trip with you. I'm still getting used to this stuff. Sorry, I'm being rude, my name's Kim." I said from the back.

"Sean McDaniel. Doctor you sound like you enjoy your work."

"I do, don't you? I would think one would decide to be a police office because they like to help others. I help people all the time, if they're in need." The Doctor said turning to face Sean as he drove with the sirens on towards the power plant.

"One would think that, wouldn't they? This is a job I can do well. I only SAVE people because I'm under a professional obligation to do so. I have been at this job for too long and am too inflexible to change this late in the game."

"Well I save people because I love the Earth, and I help people in general, of any race, because I value life. I lost my whole world during the Time Wars and I'm the only one left of my people. There is one other of my people but we don't really see eye to eye."

"Well for the record, Idealism isn't lost, it's killed. The current state of affairs in this world doesn't give me any pleasure. I do my job because it's what I'm good at and I have a family to support. That's all." He put the car in park as they had reached their destination. "We're here, everyone out."

The Doctor looked at something in the power plant's parking lot that made him frown quite obviously. "Daleks…This isn't good."

"Dalek's Doctor?" I asked.

"Kim, Daleks are something you don't want anywhere around you. All they care about is exterminating anyone that is not of their race. They think of themselves as perfect and all others are inferior." The Doctor's concern increased as he took in the number of Dalek Guards outside. "The number of guards out here could be worse. So this looks to be only a small party, still could be more up there though."

"This is Memphis, Tennessee. What would Daleks be doing here then?" Sean said assessing the situation.

"A good question and I believe we're about to find out the answer, since I believe we were just caught on the security cameras for this power plant." The Doctor said pointing up towards the top of the pole.

"A very good assessment, Doctor." An unidentified voice rang out through speakers that were placed somewhere nearby. "Unfortunately, we can't have you talking bad about my subordinates can we? Dalek's bring the Doctor and his companions inside."

The Dalek's surrounded me, the Doctor, and Officer McDaniel. We were ushered inside of the power plant. We found ourselves in a meeting area where the staff for the power plant must have had many of their staff meetings. There was a man sitting in a chair on the stage, with two Dalek guards flanking him on either side. "Well Doctor, when my new associates had picked up your TARDIS in the area, I must say I was quite excited to meet you. As I used to serve in the military I heard quite a bit about you as far as rumors and stories went. But to see you in the flesh, now that's something different all together."

"Dalek's are dangerous, and don't serve humans without a good reason. Who are you?" The Doctor said giving him a look of displeasure at this whole proceeding.

"Me? You can call me Haku, I sent the signal that sent out a fake distress call to the Daleks. Yes, Doctor, they were going to kill me, but once I explained to them my real motives, they agreed to assist me. This power plant is not just a simple power plant. It is vital to military security and defense. And before the day ends, it will enable the Daleks to stretch their reach further. They have promised a position of power to me in the New Order if I let them control things once the Earth is conquered. Something I have no problem with if it ensures me a Title and a position of Standing."

"And you wondered why I take no pleasure in helping others anymore Doctor." Sean spat on the floor as if getting a bad taste out of his mouth. "This is a prime example. Now tell me you still think the Earth is worth saving with people like this around."

"Humans are still worth saving, some just need an attitude adjustment. Haku, stop this now, if you don't, the Daleks will eventually turn on you and kill you. They are only humoring you. They think humans are all inferior and beneath them. Have you never wondered why they haven't spoken one word since we arrived? What are they really planning do you think?" The Doctor tried to reason with Haku.

"They would not turn on me; I have given them access to this area. They need me to ensure that they can still operate here." Haku said with a laugh, but his laugh was cut short when he realized he wasn't the only one laughing.

"Human, you should listen to the Doctor. He knows us too well. You will give us the remaining Access Codes or be Exterminated…" one of the two Daleks guarding him turned and by the time Haku knew it they both had their weapons trained on him.

"But I called you…You promised me a position of power." Haku protested getting up off the chair and jumping away from them.

"You will give us the codes Human. Daleks superior…all others inferior…" the two Dalek's turned to the ones guarding us and said two words. "Seize him."

I watched as the Daleks moved towards Haku, but the Doctor was also moving trying to save Haku. I don't know why he would do that; the man clearly was quite sure in his actions up to the time where the Daleks turned on him. Unfortunately, the Doctor did not make it in time. The Daleks losing all patience with the situation, fired on Haku. You couldn't even hear him scream as he died. I turned to look at Sean, but he was mysteriously missing. That was until we heard an explosion from outside.

We all ran outside at that point, only to see the smoldering remains of the Dalek landing ship. Sean was standing next to the ruins of the ship rather pleased with himself as the Daleks, the Doctor, and myself arrived on the scene.

"Former Naval Explosives experience. I cobbled up a few bits here and there. Those Daleks won't be going anywhere now." Sean said with a smug and self satisfied smile on his face.

"I would say not, not without anything to go back up in." I agreed with a slight chuckle.

I spoke too soon, because as soon as I had those words out of my mouth one of the Daleks was communicating with someone elsewhere. "Emergency transport, now!" and the Daleks vanished, gone for now.

"They escaped." Sean said with disappointment.

"Yeaaaah…Welllllll, they tend to do that quite a bit. I'm sure they'll be back to Earth sometime or other. They have no love for this Earth." The Doctor said looking up. "Well Officer McDaniel, the case is closed, though I say this will make a very interesting report to your superiors. You may serve me those tickets now."

"We'll deal with that when we get back to your TARDIS." Sean said sounding slightly distracted.

Sean drove us back to the TARDIS and we got out of his squad car. "Go…just go. I'm not giving you the tickets."

"Are you sure, Sean? You seemed quite eager to give me them before." The Doctor said.

"Doctor, it's been a long day. Right now all I want is a Beer and to be home with my family. Tickets be hanged." Sean said. "Now go."

"You did a good job today Officer McDaniel." The Doctor said as we got into the TARDIS. "It deserves due reward. Look for it."

Later that night Sean McDaniel arrived at home. As he reached his doorstep he saw a case by the door, with a note attached to it. Sean opened the note up and read it, "Officer McDaniel, for a good day's work. Remember, the human race is still worth saving. Here is your beer. – signed – The Doctor-." Sean looked at the case…but it wasn't just any case. It was a case of GUINESS. Sean's eyes lit up and he smiled a genuine smile. "Cheers to you Doctor, I'm too old to change my mind about things. I hope my kids can see the results of your works one day in a way I will be unable to fully appreciate." Sean went inside his house and opened the first bottle and drank it in honor of a man he'd never see again…The Doctor.

The end…

Author's note: Really I need to start giving Kim bigger roles but I just can't do that very well since she's based off me and doesn't have many skills I could use. So she just narrates :D oh well it is still a job :D.


End file.
